ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Storm X Ral Zarek
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As Jace became the Living Guildpact, Ral Zarek is forced to abide with new laws... But not everyone agrees. In a battle to make even the Plane of Ravnica a casualty of war, Who will win in a battle of Storms, a Mutant, or a Planeswalker? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Storm.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ral Zarek.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: RAVNICA. TIME: UNKNOWN. Forecasts told of a Storm occurring in all areas of Ravnica. At the end of the night, Ravnica will be destroyed due to an immense series of unnatural destructive weather manipulation... Ral Zarek, a planeswalker of Red and Blue was on a rooftop, waiting for his target when Niv Mizzet, Guildleader of the Izzet League, landed on a nearby rooftop, wished to communicate with the Storm Planeswalker... Niv Mizzet: You're acting reckless, Zarek. Sabotaging my ingenious Implicit Maze as you got stopped by Jace Beleren, who became the Living Guildpact, and now even he is slacking on his job to save Zendikar... Ral Zarek. Why are you on the rooftops yet again? Zarek was unsure of his answer, but knew he has something to prove. So he said what he needed to say... Ral Zarek: There is an intruder somewhere on the premise of this area of Ravnica, Firemind. She apparently is capable of similar powers like my own. I'm standing here as I wish to fight her with my full strength, Firemind. Niv Mizzet then regretted what he previously said, and gave Zarek some words of encouragement even though Ravnica will be a casualty itself anyway... Niv Mizzet: Oh... How you grown to be a very powerful member of our guild, as well as an efficient soldier of a planeswalker. I'm terribly sorry for doubting you all these years... Go ahead. Kill the opponent i- ???: STRIKE! (Cues Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Rain) A thunder bolt struck Niv Mizzet, putting him in a state of shock, then, his heart gave out, killing him as he fell to the ground, crushing an innocent civilian or two to death... Ral Zarek is not pleased... Zarek: GRRRRR...! YOU KILLED MY MASTER!!! Do you even care about the enemies you're making now?! You're NEXT! Neither even stated their names. They are about to fight even before the fight even begins... Ral Zarek shot red lightning at Storm with his fingers, but she redirected it to the sky as she chanted her attack... Storm: The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the rolling clouds! Now, at my command -- STRIKE! As a HUGE thunderbolt shot at Zarek, he redirected the attack to a Carnarium, thankfully having no show planned at the moment... The a Storm before the calm began... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.1: Storm: The elements marshal their infinite might at- 57.4-57.1: Ral Zarek: NOT! 56.3-48.6: Ral Zarek counterfluxed Storm's attack, and it wasn't even overloaded! Storm recovered, only to witness an Overloaded Mizzium Mortars burning her, and Ravnica itself. The waters of the over world turned to hot air. Everything underground, Dimir, Golgari, everything was destroyed. Rakdos Inferno became Worldfire. The only constants that remained were the combatants, the sky, and the fact that there is no water left; no rain, snow, just clouds... 47.3-33.8: As Storm was trying to evade the burning genocide, Zarek pulled off a Chemister's Trick... 43.4-41.7: Ral Zarek: HIT ME, BITCH! 40.9-31.5: As Storm was shooting hurricanes at Zarek, he simply did the impossible... 35.2-32.6: Ral Zarek: YOU ARE WEAK, KNAVE! 30.6-20.9: Storm's attacks were Downsized to merely a cool breeze. Storm tried to burn Zarek by any means. She even gathered all Fire from the Mortars, and fused them while chanting... 22.5-15.2: Storm: The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the rolling clouds! Now, at my command... 14.9-13.8: Ral Zarek: TOO SLOW! 13.7-13.2: Storm: -- STRIKE! 12.6-7.3: Zarek struck first, manipulating his fist into a thunder punch, and both fighters traded blows. Zarek did a successful punch but the Semisupernova burnt him gravely. As Storm was going to strike the finishing blow, a Cyclone was sucking up the everything of Ravnica. It even absorbed Storm's Incantation & what remained of the fireball. As Storm looked around to see everything being sucked away from existence, she found weather she CAN'T control. It wasn't wind... It was something that isn't even weather at all... It was an Overloaded Cyclonic Rift... 7.2-1.8: Ral Zarek: You know? It's been fun fighting you, but I gotta jettison out of this world now! But first... WIPE IT OUT! 1.3-0.1: As the Plane of Existence Ravnica is being removed from the Blind Eternities, Ral Zarek used his Planeswalker abilities to simply fade away to the Blind Eternities, evacuating what's left of Ravnica. Storm was simply absorbed by the Cyclonic Rift, removing her from Existence... (Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Rain Ends.) K.O.! Ral escaped to Dominaria for salvation. His status is unknown as well... Results/Credits (Cues Liquid Tension Experiment - Universal Mind) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RAL ZAREK! Storm is owned by MARVEL. Ral Zarek is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast/Hasbro. Acid Rain is performed by Liquid Tension Experiment. Universal Mind is performed by Liquid Tension Experiment. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Comic Books vs TCG themed One Minute Melee Category:Superhuman themed Fight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain